Exorcists, meet the Wizards
by knownangel
Summary: So the Earl has made a deal with Voldemort, and so have the Exorcists with the Order. But fate has a tendency to make things happen, especially with magic and Innocence is mixed.
1. Chapter 1

My first cross over so please go easy on the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

It's based on the fifth book for those who want to know! ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or D-gray man (but I wish I did)

* * *

Voldemort stalked across the room, impatient.

He had an appointment with, what was the name again, Tyki Mikk? And the man was late.

'My apologies for my lateness'

'Finally' Voldemort whirled around to see and middle aged man wearing a suit and top hat. He had a greyish tinge to his skin and his dark hair was simply swept back.

'Now about our deal…'

* * *

'Are you insane?'

Those were the first words that entered the deathly silent room.

Rose, the newest addition to the exorcist ranks stared blankly at Komui along with the rest of them. Them being Lenalee, Allen, Kanda and Lavi.

Kanda 'che-ed' and looked away.

Lenalee simply stared.

Allen was trying to hold in his laughter.

Lavi wasn't even bothering.

Rose was thinking of different ways to kill Komui.

The reason? They were being sent back to school, and Komui had turned up in the school uniform.

'Well it was orders from central, apparently the headmaster at this school, Hogwarts, wanted to join forces to defeat an enemy.'

Lavi, choking back laughter, asked 'Why we have dresses for a uniform?'

Komui looked slightly put out.

'It's not a dress, it's a robe!'

Rose raised an eyebrow.

'You do know robe means dress in French, right?'

'Oh'

'Either way I'm not going' stated Kanda, 'send someone else'

Komui shook his head, 'orders are orders Kanda, you'll all be leaving tomorrow.'

'Che'

Komui sighed, then perked up as he remembered something.

'Ah yes, Rose, you'll be teaching at the school. A subject called…wandless magics.'

'WHAT!'

- (fast forward to Hogwarts express, yes I am very lazy)-

Harry towed his trunk towards the end of the train looking for an empty compartment.

Reaching the last compartment he opened it to find people already inside.

There was a boy with bright red hair that rivalled the Weasleys with an eye patch arguing with a girl with two long pigtails.

A long-haired Japanese girl, wait _boy_, staring out the window that was holding a sword.

A half Asian looking girl with a really long ponytail held up by a pin with a rose ornament and a black choker with several silver symbols on it.

Then there was the old man (he had white hair didn't he?) trying to break up the argument that was happening next to him.

'Umm… excuse me, can I sit in here?'

The girl with the choker looked up.

'Sure, if you don't mind the noise.'

Pulling his trunk in he sat down next to the girl.

'I probably should introduce myself… us,' stated the girl, 'I'm Rose, the anti-social guy over there is Kanda, carrot head there is Lavi, the other girl is Lenalee, the white hair guy is Allen. Lavi shut up before I turn you into a parrot!'

Mollified, the red head, Lavi was it?, closed his mouth and sank into his chair with a pout.

Sighing the old man turned, 'Finally' he muttered.

Curiosity prickled in Harry's mind, was he the new DA teacher?

'No he isn't the new teacher, his 15 despite how he looks.'

Harry stared at Rose.

'How did you know what I was thinking?'

'Does thinking count as muttering out loud?'

'Ah…'

'Technically,' interjected Lavi, 'muttering can be a type of thinking, it is called thinking out lo-eep!'

Lavi yelped as a small throwing knife embedded itself next to his head.

Rose had another knife in hand prepared to throw.

'Lavi, shut up'

This time it was accompanied by a glare from everyone in the compartment. (Except for Harry, I feel sorry for him, he has no idea what's going on)

This time, Lavi actually went quiet. Harry raised an eyebrow before settling beside Rose.

'So where are you guys from? I haven't seen you before.'

'Exchange students. For some random reason we practically got ordered to go to Hogwarts.'

Several heads nodded in agreement. The rest of the ride continued in several heated arguments between Allen and Kanda, Rose and Lenalee separating them by either a solid punch or a kick in the gut respectively. Lavi and Harry playing exploding snap, then Allen kicking Harry's butt in poker (A/N god Allen's scary when his like this!). This continued until a very annoyed looking Hermione came in with Ron in tow.

'Do you know who is the Slytherin prefect?' fumed Hermione.

Harry could guess from Hermione's reaction.

'Malfoy?'

'YES! And that cow Pansy Parkinson!'

'Umm, excuse me, but could you explain what a prefect is?' Lenalee asked.

Hermione and Ron seem to just realize they weren't alone.

'Oh sorry didn't see you, I'm Ron and this is Hermione.'

The others introduced themselves and got to know each other. That was till a certain Slytherin decided to show up.

'What's this? More mudblood friends Potter? You really have no life do you.'

'Why you little…' began Ron until he was interrupted by Rose.

'Sorry, can you repeat that?' she asked her eyes flashing dangerously.

'Oh, are you one of Potter's mudblood friends?'

'Mudblood? Well it depends on which context. I'm sure you are much more of a mudblood than me seeing as you're worth as much as dirt. Isn't that right ferret boy?'

Malfoy hissed angrily. No one ever spoke to him like that. The golden trio snickered. Rose had no idea how close she was to the truth, especially after the impostor moody had turned Malfoy into a ferret.

'You'll pay for that! Furnunculus!'

Rose simply disappeared. Malfoy stood shocked before he heard two thuds behind him.

Whirling around, he saw Rose standing over the two limp bodies of Crabb and Goyle.

'Pathetic bunch of losers aren't they,' she grinned darkly, ' oh well we still have a rodent problem.'

'S-stand back! I'm the Slytherin prefect you know!'

'So? I'm a teacher you know.'

Silence reigned in the area as everyone processed the information.

'No way your kidding, a teenager like you can't be a teacher!'

'really? Well I have proved you wrong haven't I? Well as your _teacher _I'm telling you to go away unless you want some serious repercussions.'

Gritting his teeth Malfoy made his way back until Rose called, 'don't forget your rubbish! We can't have people littering the corridors can we, especially not by a prefect! 3'

Malfoy then had to endure the humiliation of dragging two massive bodies back to his compartment.

Most people in the compartment when Rose returned were laughing their heads off at Malfoy's humiliation. Hermione was sitting their looking a bit stunned while Kanda was being his usual impassive self staring out the window.

'You're a teacher.' Stated Hermione.

'Yes'

'You're teaching at Hogwarts.'

'Yes'

'You're a teacher.'

'Yes'

'You're a teenager.'

'Yes, I suppose'

'You're a teacher.'

'I think I've already established that.'

Hermione snapped out of her stupor, choosing to ply Rose with multiple questions about the coming year.

'Hey, Rose, I thought you were against being a teacher?'

'Weeellll, after meeting an idiot like him, I think being a teacher will be a whole lot more fun then I originally thought it would be.'

The golden trio shivered at the evil grin that she wore on her face.

Upon arriving at the station, the new professor and the new students disappeared into the crowd.

Suddenly Hermione stopped in the middle getting to the horseless carriages.

'I forgot to ask her what subject she was teaching!'

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me so I can write a good story out for you!


	2. Chapter 2

And another chapter is written. Another one of my insane ideas. Oh well, I do just write them as they come after all. I apologize before hand if anything seems weird, wacky or absolutely makes no sense at all. Oh, and for making the characters kinda oc…I kinda have my own little version of each character dancing around in my head…can't say much there. Moving on, I do not own any of the stories, only this plot line. And Rose.

* * *

The opening ceremony went normally, everyone came in, sat down and the first years were sorted.

Dumbledore stood up to make a speech and that's when things took a turn for the…well I wouldn't say worst but you get the idea.

The wizened wizard (hey it's practically the same word twice!) introduced the latest DADA teacher, Umbridge, Harry's personal nemesis from his trial.

'I would also like to-'

'hem hem'

He broke off too look enquiringly at the woman. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment of confusion where no one understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking. Then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat _again _(hem hem) and it became apparent that she was going to make a speech.

Dumbledore abruptly sat down allowing the woman to begin her speech.

'Thank you headmaster,' Professor Umbridge simpered, 'for those warm words of welcome.'

Harry decided once again that he hated the woman, he loathed everything about her, from her simpering girlish voice to her fluffy pink cardigan.

'Well, it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!' she smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. 'and to see such happy faces looking up at me!'

Harry glanced around. None of the faces he sure looked particularly happy, if anything, they looked taken back at being treated like five year olds.

'I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends.'

Harry felt like puking, now her voice lost its breathless quality, become more business like, her words had a dull learned by heart sound to them.

'The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born with may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down generations lest we loose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching'

'Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school,' at this she paused to look at Rose who seemed to be ignoring the woman, then as if realizing that the other new teacher was looking at her, professor Rose gave her a sunny smile. Unsure of how to react, Umbridge tried to return the smile, making it look more like a grimace of pain. Clearing her throat yet AGAIN, she continued.

'As I was saying, every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…'

(With the rest of the gang)

Allen fought a yawn; just listening to that person's voice was enough to put him to sleep, after all it was impolite to sleep while someone was talking, no matter how boring it was.

He glanced over at Lavi who for all appearances was sleeping, Allen knew better though. It was information on the school and this 'Ministry of Magic' after all.

Kanda was leaning against a wall, probably thinking of all the ways he could kill Komui. Allen shook his head at the thought, typical Kanda, although he could say the same for Rose. They both had a similar temperament even if Rose was a whole lot cheerful.

Lenalee was quietly sitting there, humming tunelessly, patiently waiting for their turn to be called out.

Allen then flinched as his stomach growled. It was troublesome being a parasitic type, the constant need for food was annoying at times.

'Hungry Allen?' chirped the rabbit.

Allen answered with a 'what do you think?' look.

Lavi simply chuckled, then perked up as he realized that the speech had ended. His eye gleamed as the headmaster started speaking once again.

'Don't even think about crashing Lavi' was Lenalee's stern command as Rose was introduced.

(Back to the teachers table)

'Thank you professor Umbridge for that welcoming speech. Now this year we also have a new subject, 'Wandless Magicks'. Teaching this subject will be professor Tsubasa from the school Rose Cross Academy.'

Rose stood up and bowed slightly to the students, a murmur ran through the students marvelling at her youth. She remained standing and once again Dumbledore sat down.

'I was not aware that I was required to write a speech to introduce myself,' several chuckles were heard in the crowd, 'but I shall do my best to make one up on the spot.'

'As professor Dumbledore has told you, I am professor Tsubasa.' She paused before scowling, 'ok ditch the professor and just call me Rose, I'm not that old. I'm only seventeen for goodness sake.'

Umbridge tutted in disapproval, while a titter ran through the student body.

'Moving on, as you know I will be teaching Wandless Magicks this year. I came from the school Rose Cross Academy where I was a member of staff to teach you our type of magic. In doing so I have brought several students (Lavi spluttered at this) from Rose Cross Academy to study the magic you learn here. They will be joining in classes that they take an interest in and hopefully you'll all be sharing information and skills regarding your magics. I hope to spend a great year with you guys, and that you enjoy having classes in Wandless Magicks.'

Applause greeted the end of the speech. The headmaster stood up once again, demanding everyone's attention once again.

'As Rose has informed you, we will be having several exchange students this year. If I may ask them to come out…'

One by one, the gang filed out with Lavi in the front grinning boisterously, Allen and Lenalee following him with a polite smile followed by Kanda who just stormed on scowling.

'Please, introduce yourselves!'

'Yo, I'm Lavi Bookman turning 18 this year and single' grinned Lavi as surprisingly most of the female student body cheered.

Allen rolled his eyes and began, 'hi, I'm Allen walker, age 16. I hope to get along with you all.'

'Hi I'm Lenalee Lee, 17 years old, and the icicle (tche) next to me is Kanda Yuu, 18 years, I hope to learn a lot from my time here' Greeted Lenalee while Kanda pointedly looked away.

'Well as they will not be attending set classes I invite to sit where ever you like. Now I think we have waited long enough. Let the feast begin!'

Spotting the golden trio, the exorcists turned students made their way over to the Griffindor table.

Allen watched in amazement as food appeared on the previously empty plates. Immediately he started filling his plate with all the food he could reach. People watched in amazement as the massive pile food disappeared in less than five minutes and the white haired boy was still going for more.

Noticing the sudden disappearance of food, Lenalee gently cuffed Allen on the back of his head, reminding him to leave some for the others.

'Yeah moyashi! Save some for us!'

'It's Allen! And even though you don't eat as much as me, I could say the same to you' Allen said pointing at Lavi's over flowing plate.

'Aw come on, you're the one who eats the most out of all of us moyashi!'

'How many times do I have to tell you? It's ALLEN, or is you memory going with your old age baka usagi?'

Lavi choked on the mouthful of chicken as Allen grinned darkly at him.

'Me? Old? What are you talking about? I'm not even eighteen!'

'Wait your 18 this year? Aren't you a little old for school? And aren't you older then Professor Rose?' interrupted Hermione

Lavi uncharacteristically floundered for an answer.

'Well, the type of magic we are talking about is based on skill, not age,' Rose said as she reached them, 'Everyone has a particular ability, once they have completed the basics and gain complete control of that ability, they will become an 'adult' if you like, the average person finishes at 24. Call me a special case if you like, I finished training at 15, but I know a couple of people who finished at 10.'

She shivered, muttering something about freaky kids. 'Anyway, I need my students, we have been assigned sleeping spaces and I want to get out of here before the feast ends.'

'But it just began!'

'You can come back later, if we wait, you'll be too stuffed to think straight, in your case Lavi, you'll be flirting with the girls. Kanda, there's soba in it for you.'

Kanda nodded stiffly before getting to his feet. Lenalee had gotten up ages ago. Sighing, both Lavi and Allen reluctantly got to their feet. Allen looked wistfully at the food. Lavi looking at the girl at the other end of the table.

Rolling her eyes, Rose led the way to their new homes for the year.

After traipsing up several flights of stairs (OMG! They move!), going through several hallways (umm, was it left or right again?), and getting acquainted with Peeves the poltergeist (die you stupid ghost!), they finally arrived at a classroom.

It was furnished like a regular class room, there was a sliding door on one side that lead to a training room much like a Japanese dojo.

Lavi looked confused, 'so we're sleeping in a class room?'

'No, the rooms behind the class room' Stated Rose as she opened a well hidden door.

The exorcists looked around at their new quarters. There was a common room where a fire crackled merrily in the fire place, there was a large bookshelf filled with a large assortment of books. A table was tucked a way in a corner under a window and comfortable looking couches were scattered throughout the room. There was a corridor that led to the first room and a stair case which led to 4 other bedrooms.

'Well at least we have our own bedrooms; I don't think we would last the year if we had to share' commented Allen

'I second that, dibbs on the top bedroom, it's got a study!' shouted Lavi as he ran up the stairs. But as he reached the door some unknown force flung him back down the stairs.

'Sorry, that's the teachers room' smirked Rose as she walked past him and entered the room, 'maybe if you wish hard enough you'll end up with a study too!'

'Bad luck, Lavi better luck next time!' called Lenalee as she claimed the room below Rose's.

'Baka usagi' muttered Kanda as he walked into the room beneath Lenalee's, claiming it as his before Lavi could move.

'At least they all have an ensuite bathroom' Allen grinned as he closed the door in Lavi's face, just beating him in the mad rush for the room below Kanda's.

'They all did this deliberately didn't they?' Lavi groaned as he entered the final room on the ground floor.

* * *

Soon enough it was time for the first class.

Nervous Slytherins and curious Griffindors filed into the class room to see Rose reading something with a slight frown on her face. Today she had changed out of her exorcist uniform to wear something more to her liking. She wore a black chinese styled top with black leather pants, although she kept her usual exorcist boots. With out looking up she began the class.

'Now before we start this class properly, I would like to tell you this class is to be treated with utter seriousness. Any idiotic behaviour or tom foolery will not be tolerated. Wandless Magicks used incorrectly can result in major disaster and death. Is that understood?' she punctuated the question with a sharp look.

Murmurs of 'yes' and 'understood' was the only reply.

'Very well. This first class is for any questions you may have about wandless magicks, I will not guaranty a satisfactory answer as much of wandless magick is actually unknown. Yes Miss Granger?'

'Where does the energy for wandless magick come from?'

'Yourself, as all magic does.'

'Ourselves?'

'Yes, you may not feel it in casting spells using a wand as the magical core in your wands amplifies the energy that you use to produce a spell. In fact, what you call magic is simply the manipulation of energy which inturn manipulates matter.

'Each person has a certain amount of energy. This energy is the same energy as the energy that you would use to move. Someone with a large energy core would have more strength, power and stamina than of someone with a small energy core. Wandless magick is a way of bringing that energy outside the body and using it. More details on that later. Speaking of strength, power and stamina, for the next class I would like you to wear clothes that you can move around easily in. I need to assess your ability to plan for the year ahead. Yes Mr Malfoy?'

'You said that much of wandless magick is unknown,' Malfoy sneered, attempting to humiliate the teacher as pay back, 'then how can you use it?'

Rose simply raised an eyebrow, 'how do you use your brain?'

Silence greeted the question.

'Exactly, you don't know. There are a myriad of theories out there that can be used to explain this one cannot know for sure. Besides magic has been around for ages, for a long time people just used it, not thinking about how it worked, where it came from etc. many people use it unconsciously, in fact many people with the capability to do magic live their whole life not knowing they can. Miss Brown?'

The class continued much in this fashion while Allen and Lavi sat in at potions.

They wore their uniforms which stood out greatly amongst the hogwarts robes; in fact Allen's hair seemed to glow in the dank light.

'We will be making the Drought of living death, the ingredients are in front of you, and instructions are on the board. Begin.'

The two looked at each other before smirking, getting to work.

Half an hour later they were almost done.

'Allen can you give the potion a stir, two times clockwise, one counter clockwise until it becomes a dark blue' Said Lavi without looking up from cutting his vervain roots.

'You do that, I'll cut those. You're making a complete mess.'

'Fine master cook'

Cutting up the roots into uniform lengths, Allen added them to the now dark blue potion. Silently the two began packing up, precisely two minutes after, Lavi put out the fire while Allen bottled up.

Taking the potion to the front he gently placed on onto Snape's desk who appeared surprised (if you can looked surprised and disdainful at the same time) at the speed they had finished. While returning to the desk he and Lavi had been working at, disaster struck.

Someone's cauldron exploded, a wave of the half made potion swept over Allen knocking him down.

Once the wave subsided, a very surprised was Allen sitting on the floor. Lavi rushed to his side.

'Allen, are you alright?'

'I'm fine, a little surprised' replied Allen as Lavi helped him up.

'You sure? You sound a little funny…' Lavi trailed off as he took in Allen's overall appearance.

'What? Quit staring, it's annoying'

'Umm, Allen, there's a little problem.'

'Huh?' Allen looked down, he felt fine…oh, so that was the problem.

'Go to the hospital wing,' commanded Snape, 'you Broklehurst, show them the way.

* * *

Hah, a cliffie. What happened to Allen? Well find out in the next chapter. Sorry about Rose's massive speeches, I need it as a base for some of the future chapters. Well please R&R, hope you enjoyed it! Oh and tell me what pairings you would like, cause I can think of a million possibilities and I think my head is going to explode. Especially having to copy Umbridge's speech from the book, that was a massive pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Aannnnnnnnnnd I'm BACK, of course with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, some had some brilliant ideas. Of course we have pairings, keep 'em coming cause I kinda have a tie between Yullen and Allen x Lenalee (what is the bloody shorthand for this one!). well on with the story. I do not own the stories. If I did, Kanda would have rabbit tempura (from the local rabbit) and good old Voldy would have a set of puke green robes with cute cartoony skulls all over it. ;3

* * *

Rose was having a glaring contest with Kanda.

The reason you ask?

Let's just say a certain blond Slytherin called Kanda a 'gay girly mudblood' and Kanda attempted to slice the fore mentioned Slytherin in half. Unfortunately Snape caught him which resulted in a heated argument which resulted in the current situation where Rose trying to get Kanda to stop carrying mugan around all the time. (GASP)

Needless to say, it's practically impossible.

'Kanda, just give me the damn sword'

'Hell no'

'You want to be sent back to H.Q.?'

'Yes'

'With 'Komurin attack me' written all over you in indelible ink?'

'Don't give a damn.'

'Kanda…'

SLAM!

A very irate Allen stormed in followed by a slightly frantic Lavi.

'Allen, it's not that bad!'

Rose runs one eye over him and cracks up, "Yes, it IS that bad Allen. What the hell happened to you?"

"I believe I can answer that question," says a deadpan Snape, "As it coincidentally was, the group that spilt that potion on him, had tried cheating by looking in their text books for help. However, they had turned the wrong page as I gather, and created the Desire potion which turns the user into what they want to be the most. Incidentally, this is not a good image for young Mr. Walker. It will wear off in a week or so, although it has been known to be permanent. Good day to you Miss. Walker."

He smirked and left, looking like an oversize vulture more than ever.

Yes, you heard right. The white haired strapping youth Allen Walker, most desires to be a member of the female population, resulting in one more addition to the 3,301,112,087 females on the planet, now making it 3,301,112,087 and three quarters. Because you see, in his mind he is still male.

Allen gestured at his, I mean HER contours, "It . . . moves, and it's heavy."

And incidentally once again, Allen had desired to be a girl with double D's. And as he was still wearing the male uniform, he was uh, popping out a bit and uh, hanging loose.

"Ro-se, can you turn me back?"

"But didn't you want to be a female?" she asked in wide eyed innocence.

"But. . . But . . . Ple-ase," he/she begged with puppy dog eyes on full.

"Uhhhhhhhh," Rose seemed to give in, "No." her words, uh word, was final.

"What! But WHY!"

"Welll…I could, but you see, if I did it would probably damage your cellular structure, rendering you crippled for life, or paralyzed from the neck down. In that case your innocence would become completely useless to the order. Seeing as we are a highly secretive, we would have to wipe your memory of the past 16 years you've been on this planet 'cause we need to wipe the last six years off, that length of time you've known about us, and the other ten to make sure you've forgotten. In other, simpler words for idiots like you who fantasize about being female, I can't be bothered. Ok?"

"So…that means I'm… stuck like this?"

"Yep, and I think it's time you got a… new wardrobe"

Allen gulped at the sudden gleam that appeared in everyone's eye.

"Now, Allen dearest," began Rose as she pushed him towards Lenalee's room, "I'm sure Lenalee will have _something_ for your current situation"

Suddenly the fore mentioned girl called out, "sorry! I don't think anything I have will fit him!"

"Oh, I see" said Rose mildly, then changed directions and pushed Allen out the door before slamming it shut.

"huh? WAIT! WHY DID YOU PUSH ME OUT!"

The door opened a bit and Lavi poked his head out, "since Lenalee doesn't have anything that fits you…"

Three

The door opened a bit more to reveal Rose, "Komui would probably take it the wrong way as well…"

Two

The door opened a little bit more to reveal Lenalee "so we think you should go to the dormitories to get the nice girls to help you!"

One…

Allen charged towards the door aiming for the gap, just he/she was about to enter, he/she ran into an invisible wall. Head first. (A/N Allen from now on will be 'she' it's just way too annoying to write 'he/she' all the time)

'Ow…' Allen was kneeling in front of the now open door clutching her head.

'You know, there is now a barrier on the room that will stop you from entering unless you're here for a class. Which is never seeing as you already know all this stuff,' Chirped Rose who was watching him from behind the barrier.

'I hate you…'

'As do I, now off you go. Oh, today is your lucky day! Hermione come here for a moment!'

A very suspicious Hermione along side a wide eyed Harry approached the pair.

'Hermione, can I get you to do a favour for me?' Rose began, 'now you see, Allen had a little incident at potions and I was wondering if you could take him, well now her, under your wing and keep an eye on her for the time being?'

'umm…sure why not…but it might be kinda hard…'

Rose nodded, 'as long as she gets some suitable clothes, it'll be fine,' she reached behind her pulling out a cloak, 'put this on. You're kinda…eye catching right now.'

Allen scowled as she accepted the cloak, muttering something along the lines of 'whose fault is that?' before following Hermione back to the common rooms.

* * *

'Wait, YOU want ME to tutor you in sorcery?' Rose's tone was one of disapproval.

'I guess' was Harry's reply

'I'm taking a page out of Kanda's book for this one. Hell no!'

'Why, others teachers would do the same for their subjects, well maybe not all but still!'

'Simple. You'll die'

'Huh?'

Rose sighed, 'proper training includes being run into the ground, beaten black and blue and almost be gutted by…well anything, in a time span of…an hour. Not only that you must have… a certain affinity with sorcery. It's none of this wave a stick and chant some words, it's pulling energy from your body and utilising it. And believe me, until you get the hang of it, it is _HARD_.'

'I need to get every advantage to stop Voldemort. This might be the thing that can stop him!'

'And I need to get every advantage I can to drum some idiotic moron who goes around turning people into demons into the ground.'

'Really?'

'That was then, not now. The answer is still no'

'But…but…'

'no buts and no exceptions. Wandless magic is far too dangerous for the likes of you. Try and impress me by doing it with out me teaching you will end up with you and your friends kicked out of this class.'

'I defeated Voldemort when I was one! Stopped him coming back in my first and second years too! If there are no exceptions, then why is there a school for wandless magicks?'

'Luck or fate, nothing to do with skill and magic ability. Also, the students at the academy have higher than average magical ability. If not properly trained, it could cause a magical detonation and kill everyone within a 10 km radius. Sometimes larger.'

Harry growled. He thought that all he needed to do was ask. But, here he was arguing with a girl who was barely older than him who was his teacher. Maybe it was time to try a different idea.

'But….but…he's so scary! He kills everyone in his path and he gave me a cursed scar and…'

'So what? I have a nice collection of scars, like the scars from the Thanator when I had to protect this young girl, the ones from the battle in the glen and the valley, the ones from training, the scar from fighting that whip carrying moron, the occasional one from an akuma, and most of them were cursed or caused serious infection which I almost died from. Believe me, some of them are just plain nasty.'

Then it was the puppy eyes.

'_Pathetique, _especially compared to the one Allen gave me 10 minutes ago.'

Then the begging, 'Please, please, please…'

'You know I'm pretty heartless…but if your that determined to get training then I guess it won't hurt too much if I gave you a trial…'

'Really?'

'No'

Harry swore.

'Language young man, I was kidding when I said no. 'K I'll give you a one hour trial, we'll see if you still want to keep going after that.'

Harry stared at her, one hour? It couldn't be that hard. Right?

* * *

There we go another cliffie. Dang the whole cliffie thing is becoming a habit. *reads over* Harry is like, MAJORLY oc here. Oh well, I tried and failed. Keep the pairings coming! But I swear half the pairings have Allen in them, the popular kid. I'll try and update asap so please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, it's me. Again, of course, who else would it be ; ). You've probably heard/ read this many times but I am really sorry for the late update. I, uh, kinda got distracted by school and anime. Enough of that, now moving on, many thanks to my beloved reviewers, especially to Soulless Ghosty for pointing out some contradictions in my story. Also please poll if you think Allen should stay as a female eternally. And just to clear a few things up:

0x0: While Allen is a general, and innocence wise stronger than Rose, but Rose's magical power is more developed. Kinda like Cross and his necromancy (reviving the dead, animating a corpse etc), he can do it, but not every one else. The rest is a little bit more to do with how Rose came to join the Exorcists, more bout that later.

Now onto the story! Oh yeah, I do not own Harry potter or man. I really wish I did though!

* * *

Harry had an ominous feeling as he followed Rose towards the training room door.

The door itself seemed to emit some sort of dark aura. He was starting to regret his decision, doubly so when the door was sliced in half as Rose was about to open it.

'Kanda, you can't just go around destroying everything.' Sighed Rose as she surveyed the damage.

There where numerous gashes along the floor and walls, practice dummies were in pieces, there were even chunks of plaster and cement scattered all over the room. In the middle of the room, Kanda stood, sword in hand, an aura of darkness surrounding him like a shroud.

Harry felt an icy shiver run down his back. Maybe it would've been a better idea not to do this after all.

'Wow, you really out did yourself this time Kanda, although I was expecting a little more devastation…' commented Rose. There was a golden pulse of light and bit's and pieces flew up to return to their rightful places, soon the room looked as good as new.

'Humph' was Kanda's reply as he sheathed his sword before stalking out of the room.

'Antisocial twit,' muttered Rose, 'now where is that bloody rabbit?'

Soon enough there was a very girly scream and a slapping noise before a black and red blur zoomed into the room to slam into the opposing wall.

Sighing again, Rose peeled the mess off the wall then dumped a waterfall of ice over the prone body.

'Yes ma'am, will do ma'am, as you wish ma'am!' Chattered the red head, who was suddenly on his feet saluting an unimpressed Rose.

'Shut up Lavi, now I want you to take Mr Potter here through the basic warm up, you have 10 mins. He's only here for an hour.'

Harry felt relieved that it was the cheerful red head who would be accompanying him, but that little nugget of doubt and fear was still nestled in his chest.

* * *

Harry felt like he had run a marathon, wait he _was _running a marathon.

It turned the basic warm up was running once around the school, 5000 push ups, 10,000 crunches, something along the lines of acrobatics (for flexibility Lavi said), and walking three times around the room on his hands. Lavi had gone ahead, and now that Harry had finally finished his lap of the school, the one eyed boy was nowhere to be seen.

Harry slowly made his way back up to the classroom to find the person he was looking for was reclining in a chair reading some thick tome from the library.

'Oh, your back, that only took you…20 mins…'

'Wait, wasn't the whole warm up supposed to take 10 mins?'

'Yeah, but Rose is being nice to you, we normally get 5'

Harry felt his eyes bug out, the whole warm up in 5 minutes? That was just insane.

'Lavi, is the kid…finally, took you some time, I think we should skip the rest of the warm up, there's no time and you'll be doing some pretty easy stuff anyway.'

Entering the training room again, Harry felt his spirit leave his body.

'What on earth is that?'

Rose stood by a large wooden crate that was shaking uncontrollably. It had postage stamps all over it and a bright red stamp that said, 'danger, do not open unless necessary'

'This? Something the headmaster makes all the time and is absolutely useless; we generally use it to practice. I might add that we take the chance to destroy it so it doesn't wreak havoc everywhere.' (A/N I think it's pretty obvious what it is...)

'Wreak …havoc?'

'Yup, as a general rule, it start out normally then it either drinks coffee which shorts it's system or the moron who made it put in some random wacky system and…it goes berserk.'

Lavi and Lenalee, who had been standing next to the door watching the scene, watched with great interest as the boy's skin, flushed from exertion, turn pale, and then turn green as Rose explained what the group was going to do.

'Y-y-you're insane' Harry stammered.

'And have been for quiet some time,' answered Rose cheerfully, 'now all we have to do is wait for Kanda and Allen then we're all set to go.'

All the people present in the room looked at the professor meaningfully.

The said person sweat dropped, 'oh right, Allen can't come in…'

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, broken when Kanda entered.

'Why are you just standing there like the morons you are? Let's get started'

Rose snapped out of her daze becoming business like again.

'Ok, as usual we have one of Komui's ridiculous inventions. Standard rules of destruction apply, keep the thing in the room, don't destroy it in one go so the others can have a turn and whoever does the least damage to it gets to clean up, who ever does the most damage to the room gets to clean up. Lavi don't try to fake the damage or hide the damage and Kanda don't aim to kill the rabbit. Harry, you stay with me and stay out of trouble, you can have ago later when the Komurin is almost done.'

Everyone nodded, silently moving to take up their positions.

Once sure everyone was ready, Rose pulled out a big red button and pressed it.

Everyone tensed…as nothing happened.

They all looked at the girl who pressed it a few more times with no result. Pulling out a second remote, identical to the first, she tried again to no avail.

- (Somewhere far, far away) -

A massive explosion rocked the buildings as merpeople swam for their lives.

Several younger ones started in shock at the mushroom shape cloud of dust and debris slowly settled.

'Cool…'

- (Back with the gang) -

Harry watched gob smacked as the transfer students danced around the machine.

In the end Rose had Lavi break the box open. The moment he did, a rather large robot with the roman numerals VII emblazoned on its stomached and a beret leapt out and proceeded to yell out 'Must find captors! Must protect Lenalee! Must destroy captors!'

Lenalee was the first one to make a move, slamming a kick into the machines head, her face bright red.

The battle commenced and now less than 15 minutes later the 'Komurin' as the others called it, was in a state of beyond repair.

'M…must…pro…tect…le…na…lee…'

'Alrighty guys, I think you're done. Harry, show us what you can do.'

Harry looked shocked.

'I-I can't do anything like that!'

Rose sighed, 'I know you can't,' speaking slowly as if speaking to a young child, 'I meant with magic'

'Oh'

Fingering his wand he thought about which spell to use.

Deciding he raised his wand.

'REDUCTO'

The group watched silently as the flash of light hit the robot.

'Humph, nothing happened'

'Don't be so sour Kanda, that robot is specially designed to resist destruction, especially being blown to bits.'

Rose studied the boy who was looking a little unsure of what to do.

'A low level blasting spell, probably a level one' Rose looked thoughtful for a moment, 'can I see your wand?'

Reluctantly, Harry handed his wand to Rose. Harry watched nervously as she turned the piece of wood over in her hands.

'Lavi record this. Holly wood with a magical core, phoenix feather, from the looks of it, length 11 inches, flexible, appears to be a tool to amplify magic.'

Pointing it at the robot, she muttered something. There was no beam of light but suddenly the robot was fixed.

'Awww, Rose we just finished with the thing! Now we have to destroy it all over again?' whined Lavi

All exchange students just looked at him.

'Oh right, we were messing around with it earlier on'

Rose sighed, sometimes she really didn't know WHY Lavi chose to act the way he did. After all, he probably knew more about the world than all the people in the room put together did.

'Harry, take cover. Kanda, deal with it.'

Harry ducked behind her as Kanda drew his sword and with a single blow smashed it into smithereens.

Shielding his face with an arm, Harry watched as pieces of robot flew all over the room. He yelped when one came too close for comfort.

Staring in shock at the ruins, Harry numbly realized that these so called exchange students weren't exactly normal magic folk.

Then something clicked. The girly guy had just destroyed the thing with a single blow. He didn't do the whole multiple slash thing they did earlier on. Just one single blow and tada! It was over.

'Well done guys, everyone wash up, Lavi, you're cleaning the mess' instructed Rose as she turned to leave, 'oh, and Harry, come with me.'

Walking over to her desk, Rose conjured two cups of tea and an extra chair with a wave of her hand.

'Please sit Harry, and have a cup of tea'

Carefully Harry sat. Even though he was use to all sorts of strange situations, this one had to be the strangest yet. Not to mention what had just happened put him on high alert, these 'exchanges' were clearly hiding something.

For a moment the two just looked at each other, studying the others face, trying to read what was going on in the others mind.

Rose broke the silence first. 'Well? What do you think? Still want to continue the training?'

Harry thought about it. On one hand the training was insanely hard and it would take ages for him to get to the level the others were at. But if he did it, wandless magick would benefit him greatly in the war. Then again, the so called exchange students could be out to get him.

'I'll do it'

Rose sighed. 'I guess the benefits outweigh the disadvantages,' she then scowled and turned to face the wall behind her, 'you can come out now, honestly, if you're hiding then stop broadcasting your aura and your thoughts, I'm getting a headache just trying to ignore you.'

There was a moment where nothing happened; suddenly three figures tumbled out of the wall landing on top of one another.

Rose scowled at them, 'you really have nothing better to do don't you? By the way Allen, how did you get in?'

Lavi, Lenalee and Allen all looked up at her sheepishly, well Lenalee and Allen did seeing as Lavi was stuck in the middle of the sandwich and was currently having a nose bleed.

Quickly Allen and Lenalee sprang to their feet, leaving Lavi gibbering on the floor.

'Well Allen? How did you get in?'

Allen raised her chin defiantly, 'You only spelled the door way, not the rest of the classroom, so I could come in via the walls.'

'So you found the loop hole eh? Well that's part of the fun. Any way WHAT are you wearing?'

Immediately all present looked at the whitette who was currently blushing furiously.

She was wearing a dark blue v-necked shirt that 'just happened' (so Allen said) to show a lot of cleavage, with a pale gray vest that had a fluffy white fur lining around the hood. Her dark gray skirt would have been indecently short if it wasn't for the black leggings she was wearing and the outfit was finished off with a pair of brown stiletto calf high boots. Too bad they REALLY emphasized that she had great legs.

'I didn't choose this outfit, Hermione did!'

The group just continued to look at her.

If possible, Allen blushed even harder.

'You look like a whore Moyashi'

Immediately the blush was replaced by anger.

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE BAKANDA! AND MY NAME IS ALLEN! NOT MOYASHI!'

* * *

And I guess that wraps it up. Well the next chapter is on the way, now stop looking at me like that. I mean it. And also please R&R, flames shall be used to toast marshmallows and torturing certain characters that deserve it. Oh, and give Lavi's innocence a boost. But mainly toasting marshmallows.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the new chapter. Thank you to all those who reviewed, and to those who didn't review…well, meh. As for what pairings I'll be doing, it is as listed below:

Yullen

Lenalee x Lavi

Before you all pout and start raving at me about how other pairings are better, I just counted the number of each pairing in the reviews, and obviously if certain characters are taken, I can't put them in other relationships, and I am very sorry, I can't really write threesomes. But if you have any other pairing ideas NOT involving the above people, feel free to tell me. Oh and anonymous reviews are allowed, I made sure of that.

Now you probably don't want to listen to me yabbering on all the time so here's the next instalment.

* * *

'Ne Earl, when can I see Allen again?' pouted a very bored Rhode Camelot.

The Earl simple chuckled before patting the girl on her head.

'We will see them again in due time, now have you finished your homework like a good girl?'

'Do I have to?' she whined, 'I wanna go out and play!'

'Now if you finish your homework in an hour, you can come with me to meet our new…partner'

Immediately Rhode perked up, the idea of a new play toy was very appealing to her.

'Ok!' she chirped as she dashed off to finish her homework, a sadistic grin stretched across her face, 'don't you dare leave without me!'

* * *

It was safe to say Umbridge wasn't angry at all. No, she wasn't, instead she was at the other end of the spectrum, she was furious.

Not only did the Potter brat refuse to remain silent, continuing to spout drivel about how you-know-who had returned, absolute nonsense. There was also that exchange school, Rose Cross Academy, she had looked it up and it hadn't turned up in ANY of the registers, clearly they weren't an actual school. They were probably the private army that old fool Dumbledore was hiding; after all, they did use strange weapons.

Despite all that, a nasty smirk crept onto her face. She had gotten Fudges permission to 'inspect' the classes, and to remove any teachers that she felt were 'not up to her standards. Those exchanges would be out of here before they knew it.

Bypassing the line of students, taking a moment to glower at the Potter brat (who was not in uniform she noted disapprovingly, completely disregarding all the others who weren't in uniform), that were waiting out side of the classroom of the exchange subject 'wandless magicks', Umbridge swept into the room as if she owned the place. Unexpectedly she was greeted by a working Rose, whose was busily writing up notes on the blackboard.

'Hem-hem'

Twisting her body, the youthful teacher turned to look at the toad like woman.

'Ah, Dolores, how may I help you this fine day?'

'I believe you were expecting me'

'I was?' stated Rose with a faked confused expression, knowing exactly what the woman was talking about.

'Yes' replied Umbridge nastily, 'I believe I sent a note before hand, I am now high inquisitor and will be conducting inspections to check that the classes are … appropriate.'

Rose pretended to hmm for a moment, 'If you sent a note then it may be sitting somewhere on my desk under a pile of scrolls. But never the less, you are welcome to "inspect" this class'

With that, the girl turned back to the blackboard to continue her notes, a clear dismissal, Umbridge feeling miffed just sneered at the girl, mentally looking down upon her as she hand wrote the notes when she could have just used magic.

In no time, the notes done and the students filed into the classroom. Rose looking amused at some of the outfits that the students were wearing.

'Welcome back to wandless magicks, I'm glad to see that all of you remembered that today we're doing a physical skills test, but before that, copy the notes from the board and make sure you pay attention to them. They will be very important later during the skills test.'

So there was a flurry of quills and parchment being whipped out and soon the room was filled with the noise of scratching quills.

As this was happening, Rose slowly ambled among the desks before stopping in front of one Lavender Brown.

'I believe miniskirts, tube tops and five inch heels are not suitable clothes for any prolonged physical activity Miss Brown, in fact the only activity they are good for is when they are to be removed before a certain activity.' Rose stated as she waved a hand over the very red Lavender, transfiguring her clothes into a pair of leggings, a plain red t-shirt and runners, the rest of the class suppressing laughs.

Rose continued with her walk to stop in front of Draco Malfoy.

'I also believe jeans that barely stay on ones hips are very impractical Mr Malfoy, in fact jeans in general are normally a very bad idea if you want to do exercise'

Several Griffindors laughed outright at this, with the exception of the few that did wear jeans as well. Much of the note taking continued in this fashion, Rose walking around the class, altering a few outfits here and there, subtly informing the class this was NOT a fashion parade. Then it was physical examination time.

Standing in two distinct huddles of Griffindors and Slytherins, the Hogwarts students watched as the exchange students demonstrated what was to be done.

Allen (whom Rose had taken pity on later and resized a couple of Lenalee's uniforms to fit her and altered them slightly more to her style) was in charge of testing people's strength.

Lavi (who was still suffering slightly from anaemia) was to test people's endurance and reflexes along with Kanda (who was being a bit more of an arse than usual).

Lenalee (who found the whole situation highly amusing) was testing people's flexibility and other miscellaneous skills that they may or may not have.

In one corner, an extremely excited Umbridge sat there scribbling furiously, noting every little thing that she could to get the exchanges kicked out. Well, that was until a shrill shriek permeated through the air. Stunned by the abnormally high decibel, Umbridge looked up at the scene unfolding before her.

'OMG! Those are limited edition Valkyrie's Den hair ties! I heard there are only 5 in the whole entire world!' squealed a certain pug nose Slytherin who was now prancing around Lenalee with a look of hero (heroine? After all, Lenalee is female) worship on her face, inspecting the hair ties in the girls hair from all possible angles.

Lenalee on the other hand just looked stunned.

'Rose, why didn't you tell me they were so valuable? I couldn't accept them if they are worth so much!'

'That's exactly why I didn't tell you' stated the teacher massaging her temples, 'but I believe we are getting off track here, we are here for CLASS, not for a fashion club.'

And so class continued, Pansy sticking close to Lenalee, bombarding the poor girl with all sorts of non-class *coughfashioncough* related questions, Rose looking somewhere between horrified and amused by the classes physical abilities and Umbridge scribbled away in her little corner.

If only Umbridge knew what was coming in the afternoon.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. What? It's too short? Well I was kidding about the end of the chapter, but hey, it looked like a good spot to finish.

Kanda: Just get on with it; I refuse to be stuck in a place full of pathetic magical wannabes!

Geez Kanda, chill, it's only for a to be confirmed number of chapters. Honestly, the nerve of fictional characters. (All: Hey!) But to be honest I think he's just miffed about Allen's … situation. Any way, TALLY HO!

* * *

People were settling in for an afternoon of classes, magical theory, a bit of wand work if they were lucky, potions with Snape if unlucky. Our lovely exchanges were waiting outside alongside the Griffindors who dared to take Defence of the Dark Arts with everyone's favourite ministry issued toad lady. Of course after Umbridge's obviousness in trying to dig up scoop on them, Lavi and Allen had cooked up a little prank to play on Umbridge.

Upon entering the classroom, no one noticed as Allen stuck a small round ball to the door frame, and when the last person entered and closed the door, there was a sudden BANG before the stunned student was engulfed in a puff of bright red smoke.

The students closest to the door coughed as the smoke dissipated, revealing a very red student. Now by red I don't mean embarrassed, I mean red. Their previously black robes were now crimson, their bag a deep wine red, their hair was a bright strawberry red and even their skin had a reddish tinge to it.

'What's going on here?' snapped Umbridge as she bustled over to the red student, examining the kid from head to toe.

'Looks like a prank Professor' stated Lavi neutrally, mentally laughing at what was to come.

'I can see that Mr Bookman,' she sneered as she tried to undo the prank; she succeeded, only to be engulfed in a puff of green smoke.

Instead of her usual pink array, Umbridge now stood in a lurid green frog suit with a horrified look on her face.

Letting out a squeak, Umbridge attempted to change her clothes back. Except the problem was every time she did, her outfit changed to that of a different breed of frog. She was dressed as a bull frog, poison dart frog, the golden bell frog and many others before eventually giving up when her outfit made her look like an over grown cane toad.

Somewhere along the line, one of the students (the Griffindors suspected it was one of the Rose Cross students, as they were enjoying the show a little too much) had gone to fetch Professor Flitwick to help solve the problem. Allen's and Lavi's eyes widened, they hadn't planned for this.

'What on earth happened Dolores?' questioned a highly amused Flitwick who had seen the last couple of transformations.

'Some FOOL,' spat Umbridge, 'decided it would be extremely amusing to prank one of the students. When I went to rectify that prank, THIS happened.'

'Were you the only one to reverse the spell that was used for the prank?'

'Yes' was the hissed reply.

Flitwick nodded sagely, putting the fact that when Umbridge tried to reverse the spell on herself her outfit changed and that when she reversed the spell on the unlucky student the spell passed to her together. He understood that whoever attempted to reverse the spell was affected by the spell.

'Well, I have never encountered anything like this before,' murmured Flitwick hesitantly, knowing exactly how to reverse it, but not wanting to, 'I will do my best to find a counter charm but I would suggest asking Minerva for help, it appears a large amount to this spell lies in transfiguration. Well good day to you.' And with that he was gone, leaving a seething Umbridge behind.

Silently, both Allen and Lavi breathed a sigh of relief, to only stiffen when they felt a disapproving glare digging into their backs from Lenalee. Slowly they turned to smile sheepishly at their friend.

* * *

Lenalee surveyed two of her best friends who were currently sitting in seiza in front of her, heads bowed out of supposed shame, most likely cackling with unholy glee under those masks of repentance.

Losing her stern stance she sighed, nothing she could do would make them feel bad or stop them from playing similar pranks in the future. Why couldn't they be like Kanda and not play pranks on everyone around them?

A sly smile then crossed her face, speaking of Kanda, she had noticed that he seemed unusually flustered when Allen was in the room lately and she was pretty sure it wasn't because Allen was currently a girl as this had begun way before that. Maybe it was time to do a little matchmaking. To bad Allen was currently a girl right now, because honestly, they would look so good together as a yaoi pair.

Resisting the urge to squeal, Lenalee composed herself before images of male Allen and Kanda going at it with each other carried her away. Instead she pulled out a bucket of soapy water and two toothbrushes and plonked them in front of the pair of pranksters. Feeling amused by the sudden widening of their eyes as they comprehended what the task presented to them entitled, she cheerfully left the list of instructions (comprising of 24 tasks in total) Rose had originally given her to distribute among the four of them to the whitette and the red head.

As she left the room, she decided that Allen and Lavi weren't such a bad yaoi pair either, but in her not so professional opinion, Allen and Kanda looked so much better together. Maybe she should enlist help of Rose to get those two stubborn idiots together.

* * *

Now THAT is definitely the end of the chapter, and to all my lovely readers out there please, please, PLEASE review. I promise that I will update ASAP if you do. Now that was a quasi satisfying bit of Umbridge bashing, but look out for more in the future. And I'm pretty sure I accidentally screwed up the time line a little, because Umbridge didn't become high inquisitor until later right? But oh well, it works out in my story. If you really don't like it that way though please tell me because I will fix it, but not necessarily immediately afterwards, cause I will need to rethink the story line. Oh well, that's enough of me babbling on and on about nothing so R&R and the next chappie will be up soon (hopefully).


End file.
